


Little Rockstar

by Cassivdy



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Adam needs a hug, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby!Adam, Crying, Diapers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, Swearing, This Is Really Self Indulgent I'm Sorry, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassivdy/pseuds/Cassivdy
Summary: After a week of Adam spending his nights passed out drunk,  the band comes up with an unconventional way of helping Adam cope with his problem. They hope to reconnect him with his childhood and give him the proper love he desperately needs.





	Little Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the Three Days Grace fandom has been dead since 2013 so I'm gonna single handedly bring it back with some fluffy baby Adam being taken care of by his band members. This is self indulgent as heck so sue me.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck, where the hell are the damn keys."

The sound of frantic knocking filled the halls, distributing anyone who dared to fall asleep at a reasonable time. 

Brad was not in the mood for any of his antics tonight, slamming the hotel door open to his rather pissed off bandmate.  
"Dude! Why the hell did you lock me out? Couldn't you hear me knocking for fucking ages out there?"  
Behind Brad, Neil and Barry sat on the couch watching some miscellaneous sports program, both keeping a watchful eye on the inevitable argument unfolding. 

"You know well enough why I locked the door! You've been out god's know where every damn night and not coming back until fuckin noon. It's not my damn problem if you wanted to come home early tonight." 

Adam maneuvered inside, shifting passed Brad who was attempting to block his path into the comfort of the warm hotel room. 

"..Bar kicked me out.." Adam huffed to himself, crossing his arms and adjusted his pissed off glare to the floor. "It wasn't my fault that they gave me the boot, it wasn't like I started the fight. I didn't throw the first punch, and I was damn well justified in cracking the fuckers head open with a beer bottle. "

Brad could not believe what he was hearing. I mean sure, they liked partying just as much as the next guy, but he was getting out of control. Even for rockstar standards. 

"God, you are such a fucking child." Rubbing his temples to empathize his on coming headache. "I'm starting to believe that we should start this whole process sooner than later" 

Adam paused, trying to process just what his bassist said to him.  
"..Alright, what the fuck are you guys talking about by a process" 

It was Neil's turn to step into the commotion, directing his attention on the couple in front of him.

"Look dude, what Brad is trying to say is that we've been looking over some things, and we believe that by..um..taking care of you as if you were a baby, could be a good place to start to keep you under control."

"After all, you seem to be acting like a reckless child anyways." Barry piped in, mindlessly agreeing with what was said earlier. 

 

"Not to mention, you didn't nessicarly have the greatest childhood. We're thinking that this will help you reconnect and maybe help you cope better "

That stung a bit. 

"Ok. Let me get this straight. You're saying, you expect me to act like a baby and be taken care of completely by you bunch of jackasses? Just because I've been going out drinking like literally everyone else on this damn planet does?"

Brad crossed his arms, raising his posture slightly so he apears to loom over him.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're saying. " 

Adam realized that through the tone of his voice, he was dead serious and there was no room for debate. Still, he was dumbstruck by the complete surrealness of the situation. 

"Alright." Adam challenged.  
"And how the fuck are you gonna manage that? Why don't you fucking make me."

Just as his words left his mouth, from behind he was tackled by Neil and Barry and forced onto the bed. The surprise took a momentary hold of him, but it shortly left once he had a grasp of what hit him. Literally. 

They pulled him onto the bed while Brad reached and fished out a large box from underneath, removing a variety of adult sized baby items. The bassist shuffled around the box removing a few toys, a bottle, and a couple of pacifiers and their matching clips until he finally found what he was looking for. 

Adam thrashed around on the bed while Barry and Neil attempted to keep him subdued, each firmly holding onto an arm to prevent him from breaking free of their grip. 

"Chill dude! This would go alot smoother if you'd just lay still" 

"Bite me!"

Then, Adam focused on the object Brad was laying out for him.  
He was mortified. In front of him was a huge black diaper, painted with little skulls all over its front and behind

"Oh no! Do not fucking come near me with that thing!" 

"Look Adam, whether you like it or not, this is going to have to happen," he shifted his voice into a more sing song tone "We dont want any more accidents, now do we little guy!"  
A light blush tinted his face, as he recalled a long repressed memory of passing out in a drunken fit, waking up to find his pants distinctly wet from a late night accident. 

Brad approached, getting close enough to begin unbuttoning his jeans. 

 

It was also close enough to land a decent blow to the bassist's chest. 

The struggle came to a momentary pause, while Brad recovered from the initial kick. 

"Ugh..you little shit.." he groaned while attempting to catch his breath.

With that, Adam let out a shit eating grin for his small victory towards his fellow bandmate. 

The others exchanged a rather knowing glance to one another, as Brad stormed over and firmly grasped the young singer by the collar of his shirt. 

Fearing another round, Adam prepared himself to go down swinging.

However, he found himself in an even more humiliating position than before, straddled overtop of his friends knee.  
In a swift tug, Brad managed to pull his boxers around the singer's ankles, leaving the poor boy exposed for all eyes to see. 

"What the fuck are you-"

A loud smack reverberated around the room.

The first slap didn't nessicarly hurt, just massively damaged his ego. Although, he did try to muffle a slight gasp from the shock of it all.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for?!" 

Brad let out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes ever so slightly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"If you didn't want to be spanked like a naughty toddler, maybe you should've thought about that before you started your little temper tantrum." He explained in an almost sickly sweet tone, leaving a bad taste in the singer's mouth. 

Adam was completely at a lost for words, and he felt a wave heat crawl up his neck and onto his cheeks. He stammered, attempting to find some retaliation, but only managed to mumble out a few incoherent words of protest.

"I'm..I'm not a toddle- 

SMACK

Ok. That one hurt alot more.

Brad continued his assault on Adam, determined to break him. His blood turned to ice as he felt the eyes of his bandmates just staring at his humiliating position. With no leverage to get up, he was pinned with his pants around his knees. Completely at mercy to Brad's punishment 

"Ow! Fuck, cut it out"

"Not until you apologize mister." 

"I'm not fucking saying sorry!" 

He was regretting saying that so badly at the moment. With every spank Adam felt himself being brought closer to the edge of a breakdown. He hasn't been spanked this hard since he was a child, and the continuous stinging on his backside only furthered to bring back painful memories. 

After a couple more minutes, and to his own horror, tears started to form in the corners of his own eyes, threatening to spill over. Realizing that crying would further prove his need to be babied, and not to mention, remove any from of dignity he had left, depiste having his ass on displayed and spanked in front of his closest friends. He surrendered.  
"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!"he wailed out, desperate for the situation to stop. He was being treated like a child, and he felt so unbelievably powerless against them. He just wanted it to end. 

As Adam admitted his apology to the group, the painful spanks came to halt. Leaving only the stinging reminder of the incident.

"Thank you Adam. Now let's try this again."  
With his self confidence destroyed,he aimlessly allowed his fellow band members to lead him by his hand back onto the makeshift changing area. 

Adam didn't protest, just weakly covering his eyes and giving small whimpers as he was continued to be exposed from the waist down, accepting the inevitable. 

"Shh, come on now Adz, we're almost done" Neil offered some words of encouragement, while Brad finished up his handy work. Lifting his legs to slide a diaper underneath his sore bottom. Careful not to cause anymore discomfort for the little boy in front of them. 

The band let out a collective sigh of relief once they finished up the last tape.  
"Fuck, finally!" Barry groaned. He and the others were all left with a few bruises from their fellow band member struggle.

Brad ruffled his dark hair affectionately, trying to ease his friends obvious distress. "Doesn't that feel so much better bud? No more yucky clothes." 

He looked down at himself, adjusting to the oversized diaper placed in between his legs, surely large enough to cause a not so subtle waddle when walking. In his daze, he never even realized his shirt was replaced with a rather childish print of a teddy bear holding a guitar with the words "little rock star" underneath the bear. 

If it wasn't for the circumstances, he wouldve found the shirt rather endearing, definitely a positive change from unwashed shirt he's been wearing for the last week. Although he would never admit it to his bandmates.

"I..I hate this.." he murmured out. Hopelessly lost in his own thoughts. 

Brad gave him a pitiful look, as he started to realize maybe he was too harsh on Adam. After all, he was supposed to be his baby. The band agreed before Brad should be the one primary in charge of Adam, as it seems like the bassist always had a soft spot for the little trouble maker. But at this moment, was definitely broken. Tears were becoming a close reality, as Adam was cluching his own chest in a futile attempt to cover up his outfit. 

"Oh Adz...you know we're doing this because we care about you right? You need a chance to be free from all the stress of being an adult."

"Believe it or not we were worried about you. You need someone to take care of you in spite of your recklessness"  
Neil chimed in, giving his best efforts to convince Adam that they were not just doing this as an elaborate prank.

Brad sat on the bed beside him, the matress bouncing slightly as it adjusted to the sudden change in pressure. 

"Here," Brad began to suggest, "how about we get you a nice warm bottle so you can have something proper in your little tummy. "

Adam liked the idea of something to drink, but just the idea of being bottle fed made the singer cringe at the thought. He squirmed around in protest.

"I..I dont want a fucking bottle!"  
Another goddamn whimper escaped, making him sound more pathetic than he already felt.

They collectively decided to ignore the swearing, an unspoken agreement that their frontman has been punished enough.

"Are you sure? You must be really hungry?" Offered Brad, adjusting himself slightly to prepare if Adam truly did want the bottle.

Quit treating me like a damn baby! I don wanna!" 

His speach slurred, becoming progressively more childlike as he began another tantrum.

I wanna be big! Why can't you see I'm big! I don need you!  
I can be big on my own!

The former rockstar gripped onto the duvet, desperate for some stability in the whirlwind of emotions overflowing within him. Adam felt his breath getting caught in throat. Everything was changing so damn fast and his head was spinning. The alcohol definitely wasn't helping the fact either. 

 

"Shit.. Adam. Listen to me."

The bassist cup his soon to be little one's face in his hand, rubbing his thumb under his teary eyes, and shushing his fit of distress.  
Resting his eyes on Adam, he spoke. 

"You dont have to be a big kid around us anymore. You need this. You need to be our baby, just relax and let us take care of you."

Brad scooped his bandmate into his lap, a tad bit awkward due to his adult proportions, but at least Adam was allowing this to happen.

Adam buried is face deep in the crook of Brad's neck, swaying back in forth with the little boy in his arms. Barry and Neil joined in comforting their little singer, petting his hair and rubbing his back. 

"You've been needing somebody to look after you for so long, a daddy to take care if all those silly adult problems. Little boys dont need to worry about fans, or interviews, or the pressures of life. They just need to be loved."

"Nothing will ever be too much for us. We can make sure you're well fed, nice and clean, change you, and happy just playing with your toys. After all, little guys like you are need to extra attention, isnt that right?"

Brad gave a slight tap to Adam's sniffling nose, finally being awarded a slight smile from him, after he pawed the others hand away in slight giggle.

"We're never leaving you baby boy"

At that moment, regardless of what happened before, he never felt more loved. It was as if the flood gates opened and all of his pent up emotions came rushing through, overwhelming his adult brain. Leaving only a scared child, desperate for his daddy's comfort.

"Shit...did I just refer to Brad as my daddy" Adam thought to himself. However, it felt so damn natural this he let the fleeting thought pass through his mind without a second notice. A deep part of Adam's psyche missed this feeling, knowing that they were there to love and take care of him, no matter for far he may fall. 

His breath hitched from the back of his throat, and he choked back a sob. And he felt long over due tears trickle down his face. 

"There we go, just let it out baby. We gotcha. 

"You dont have to be big anymore. "

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm sorry, first fanfic and all that. I hope it wasn't too horrible to read! Maybe I'll turn it into a series? Idk yet ^•^


End file.
